The present invention relates to a luminous intensity sensor element, and a light beam modulating method and device employing such a sensor element.
Extensive research is currently being conducted into devising fully optical devices, which, as compared with electronic or optoelectronic devices, afford numerous advantages in terms of performance and efficiency, and may be used to advantage in hostile environments, such as those with a high degree of electromagnetic radiation. In particular research has recently been undertaken into devising optical devices for use in so-called xe2x80x9cintelligentxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d structures, i.e. capable of reacting in controlled manner to an external mechanical or thermo-mechanical stimulus. Much of this research is centered around devising materials of given opto-thermomechanical performance, which may be used, for example, to fabricate devices exploiting the intensity of light radiation (typically visible to infrared region of electromagnetic spectrum) to achieve a given physical response.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a luminous intensity sensor element, which is easy and cheap to produce, is compact and lightweight, and may be used to advantage in fully optical devices.
According to the present invention, there is provided a luminous intensity sensor element as claimed in claim 1.
The present invention also relates to a straightforward, effective method of modulating a light beam using the above-defined sensor element.
According to the present invention, there is provided a method of modulating a light beam, as claimed in claim 5.
The present invention also relates to a device for modulating a light beam, employing the sensor element according to the invention, and implementing the above-defined method.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for modulating a light beam, as claimed in claim 11.